


High Sex is the Best (Just Don't Fall Asleep)

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Implied Sam/Danny/Jake/Josh, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Sam figures out that he's attracted to his best friend after catching Danny jerking off in the shower. Then they get high. (BTW this story focuses on Danny and Sam, though Jake and Josh are definitely in there)





	High Sex is the Best (Just Don't Fall Asleep)

Title: High Sex is the Best (Just Don't Fall Asleep)

Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, luluthechoosingcrow- AO3, theladylovingcrow- Devianart and Wattpad 

Fandom: Greta Van Fleet

Pairing(s): Danny Wagner/Sam Kiszka, Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka, slightly implies Danny/Sam/Josh/Jake

Warnings/Tags: Drug use, marijuana, shotgunning, making out, mild smut, gay, voyeurism, masturbation, first kiss, incest, twincest, some attempts at humor

Summary: Sam figures out that he's attracted to his best friend after catching Danny jerking off in the shower. (BTW this story focuses on Danny and Sam, though Jake and Josh are definitely in there)

Author's Notes: Yes, I wrote incest/twincest. If it bothers you, don't read it. This is pure, ridiculous, speculative fiction. I was hesitant to write it, at first, but the twins are so cute and I think it fits well, at least with this story. 

Also I kinda realized the title sounds a bit rapey? Its not, they just fall asleep before it gets to the sex because I lost inspiration. Sorry not sorry.

\------------------------------------------

"Welcome to your room, Monsueir, I hope everything is to your pleasure," Sam said in an awful French accent, bowing as Danny walked past him into their hotel room.

His best friend giggled and surveyed the room they had rented for the next two and a half days. The boys of Greta Van Fleet had elected to go to a Motel 6 during their longer stay in Minnesota instead of sleeping on the bus. Overall, the room was plain and oddly sea themed, but it would do the job.

"I think it's lovely! Very nice view, here," Danny replied, opening the puke orange curtains to survey the parking lot and Kmart across the street. 

"Yes, very cozy," Sam said in his regular voice, kicking their duffel bags to one side of the queen sized bed. "But no, honestly, the room sucks. I might go back and sleep in the bus."

"What? I thought you said you didn't mind? It was all about the music, and that we play better together because we're so close and in tune with each other. Change your mind?"

Sam snorted and looked back at Danny, still by the window. 

"Oh, no, I still believe all that. I just have a headache and I don't wanna listen to whatever the hell Jake and Josh are doing next door. I'm kind of in a crappy mood, sorry."

Danny grinned to match the  
bassist. That was the Sam he knew. 

"What makes you think they're gonna be at it tonight? Josh was complaining about *his* headache from your snoring all the way here."

Sam looked affronted. 

"I do not snore!"

"Nuh-uh, you totally do. Remember, we even video taped it that year we went to the cabin on the lake."

Sam just pouted and threw a pillow from the bed at Danny, who caught it and tossed it right back at his face. They both set to work unpacking a few choice items and familiarizing themselves with the motel room's meager offerings. 

"Hey, mints!" Danny cried from the corner, bent over the rickety desk to inspect what was on it. "And menus. Wanna order pizza?"

"You know I do," Sam said, "but let's see if my brothers have plans to go somewhere, or if they already ordered something."

"Hmm, yeah, good idea," Danny replied, already immersed again in going through the contents of the desk.

Sam pocketed the key card, just in case Danny wasn't able to open the door again for some reason, and went to the room directly to their left.

Jake answered the door, cheeks flushed and expression annoyed at being interrupted in whatever he was doing. Peering past him, Sam could see his eldest brother Josh lying on the bed, looking pretty well on his way to being fucked (and not the drug kind). 

Ah, so Josh was what he had been doing. Okay, cool, that was pretty normal. Well, most people would disagree, horrified, but Sam's brothers had always been like this, and he saw no problem with the love and understanding they clearly had. He was a little bummed that he most likely wouldn't be getting a good night's sleep, though.

"Hey, do you guys have dinner plans? Danny and I want to order pizza."

"Nah, pizza sounds good. We'll, uh, come by and get it when we're ready to eat," Josh said from the bed, his voice raspier and deeper than normal. 

Sam noticed that Jake's pants were also undone and slipping off of one bony hip, having been pulled on in a hurry.

He smirked at his brothers, and said, "Okay, sounds good. Enjoy the blow job!" Before pulling the door shut himself and turning to his and Danny's room.

He knocked on the blue door, and waited for his best friend to come let him in. Danny didn't come to the door, though, and if Sam strained his ears, he could hear the faint sound of the shower running through the clanking pipes. 

'Thank God I thought to grab the key card, wouldn't want to spend the next twenty minutes in the twins' room cockblocking them. They always get so cranky when they can't get it on, damn horndogs.'

He let himself in, ordering the pizza then sitting down on the bed him and Danny would share the next two nights. They were all used to passing out in a pile on the floor, or sharing tents and bunks when camping, or even hotel beds like tonight when they still preferred to save money by getting one queen. Basically, they all slept together all the time and thought nothing of it.

Other people probably thought it was weird. Weird that his brothers were fucking, weird that he lay snuggled up to Josh's back with Danny's arms around his waist while they did it. Sam pondered what an outsider's perception to his life would be. But it didn't really matter in the end, did it? Like he told Danny, he was in this for the music. And it really did make them play better, he thought, knowing each other so closely.

Speaking of Danny, he was taking a long time in the shower. He could be washing his luxurious hair, or he could be jerking off. Maybe he was listening to Jake and Josh through the thin motel walls.

Sam grinned, and stealthily tip toed over to the bathroom door. He turned the knob, and smiled even wider when it opened without a noise. Looks like hotel maintenance actually upkept this room.

Creeping over to the sea horse patterned curtain, Sam prepared to rip it open and hopefully scare Danny out of his mind.

With a sudden "Hyyahhh!", he tore open the shower curtain to find his best friend with his hand wrapped around his erection. 

"Ahhh!" Danny screamed, higher pitched than Josh's wailing onstage. 

"Gotcha!" Sam cried, curiously pleases that he caught Danny jerking off.

It was just that he'd caught him doing something embarrassing, right? But, no, not really. His brothers didn't really make any attempts to mask their sounds of pleasure and shifting movements in the dark, and neither did Sam when he felt the need. Once Danny had gotten used to that (and it sure was a shocker the first few times), he hadn't hesitated to take care of a boner either. Danny had even fucked a girl while sitting on a couch right next to Sam.

So, 'embarrassing' wasn't the reason he was absolutely gleeful at catching (aka seeing) this. Danny didn't seem to mind, either, as he'd gone right back to stroking himself once the surprise of Sam's sudden appearance wore off.

"Is the pizza here already? I swear it hasn't been *that* long."

"Nah, man. Still probably have twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, so, did you- uhhh- did you need something?" Danny asked, moaning softly as his hand sped up.

"I dunno, I was bored," Sam answered. What was he supposed to say now, especially with the way he was mesmerized with seeing the mess of soap suds Danny was using as lube slide down his balls? 

"I'm pretty entertained now, though," he blurted out. Sam guessed his mouth had decided that flirty and playful was the way to go in this emotionally confusing but increasingly hot situation.

"Uh- okay, sure. Just don't pull the curtain back any, anymore or water will- *fuck*- go everywhere. *Shit*." Danny got out, sounding breathless and preoccupied.

Sam wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to really observe, not just listen, so he leaned against the wall and watched to his heart's content. 

Danny was stroking fast, now, his feet widened so that he could thrust his hips in tiny circles and not slip on the slick floor. His balls, much darker than the rest of his body and still covered in soap, swung gently with the motion. Sam couldn't get enough of seeing his dark pink head poke out from the foreskin every time Danny's hand started on the downstroke.

Sam stood and watched as Danny threw his head back, groaning low at the back of his throat as cum fell onto his fist and the shower floor. His own skinny jeans were noticeable tighter, he realized, after awareness of what just happened came to him.

Ehh, whatever. This wasn't the weirdest thing they'd done, and he doubted that it would make things awkward. 

Sam whistled. "Damn, dude, that was kind of impressive."

"Kind of? Fuck you, Kiszka, I'm hotter than a shish kebab."

Sam snorted at the odd saying, but had to agree with it none the less. Danny was *really fucking hot.* That was why he's so exited, then: He's attracted to his best friend. Oddly, the thought didn't cause him alarm or disgust, just a level of clarity.

"You are. That was great, and now we get to have pizza!" 

There had been a knock at the door a few seconds before, which could only be one thing: warm, cheesy, greasy pizza. Okay, it could have also been one of his brothers, but he didn't think they'd come up for air for another hour.

Danny smirked at his boner, but said nothing. Sam went to grab the food, being the clothed one, while Danny dried off and slipped on a pair of boxers. Danny didn't seem bothered by what had happened, either, in fact he appeared to be in a great mood. And that was just fine with Sam.

They both settled against the pillows on the bed, Sam now in his boxers and a soft tee shirt. An old western that neither of them had ever heard of was playing on the TV, and a pizza box lay by their feet. 

"Hey, Danny, what's the best thing about Switzerland?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Um, I don't know. I don't know much about Switzerland. The chocolate?"

"I don't know either. But, the flag is a big plus!" Sam said, obviously trying to hold back his giggles. An ugly snort broke loose, though.

Danny bit his lip in an effort not to laugh, but Sam's ridiculous face and noises were hard to ignore. And it *had* been kind of a funny joke, if a really corny one.

They laughed together at the stupid joke Sam totally got off the internet, and polished off their box of pizza.

Danny groaned and rubbed his full belly; Sam yawned and stretched. 

"Man, that was great. I swear the Dominoes at home doesn't make it like that," Sam said, yawning again. 

"Yeah, I don't know what it was, but that pizza tasted ten times better than it normally does. Maybe because we haven't had any in awhile?"

"You call three days a while? But, yeah, it does tend to taste better when you've been craving it. What do you want to do now?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, dude, it's kinda early to go to bed but there's not much else to do. This motel has shitty channels."

"All motels have shitty channels, Dan. Wanna catch a drink, maybe? Go out?"

"Hmm, not really in the mood to get dressed again. I just wanna chill, you know? But some beer would be good, or a joint. You got shit?"

Sam grinned at him. "Of course I do. Here, let me put some music on. Maybe Jake and Josh will join us, they should be about done and hungry now."

The twins were indeed done (for the moment) and ready to eat their dinner. Danny got up to let them in as Sam put on his favorite Miles Davis album on his phone and lit up.

"Alright, it's a party! Pass that over, Sammy," Jake demanded, plopping down on the bed next to him.

Sam took a hit, shot gunned the smoke into Danny's mouth, then passed the joint over to his brother.

There: that was practically a kiss just then! And neither of them thought anything of it! Maybe watching Danny jerk off was just the next natural step in their relationship. After all, they were already extremely close, and, some might consider, intimate.

They all bobbed their heads to the music and slowly got high together; Sam was sharing more stupid jokes while the twins snuggled and breathed smoke into each other's mouths in between lazy kisses. Danny was lying in the middle of the bed, his head in Sam's lap so his best friend could play with his hair. They talked and laughed for hours, about everything from their show the next day to that chick from their high school who was STILL trying to bang Josh, no matter how many times he said no.

Eventually, Sam's brothers said goodnight and left, whispering much louder than they thought about how high sex was the best and that they were totally going to fuck until they passed out.

Sam waved them out with one hand, the other still tangled in Danny's thick hair. He felt so relaxed and content in that moment that a landslide coming towards the hotel couldn't of made him move.

"They're right, high sex is the best. Every thing feels so much- so much *more*."

Sam looked down at Danny and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we're high. Wanna have sex?" Sam asked. Would Danny say yes? There was actually a possibility that he would, but, if not, that would be fine, too. Just hanging out with his best friend was enough.

"Sure, why the fuck not?" Danny replied. 

Alright! What's it gonna be like, Sam wondered. Hot? Probably. Awkward? Not likely, at this point. How far were they gonna go? Danny was a fine looking guy, and Sam trusted him, but he was not ready to take it up the ass if they lasted that long.

Sam sucked in another lungful of smoke and scooted down the bed so that he was lying next to Danny, arms around him and a hand still curled into his hair. He leaned forward to shotgun the smoke, but, this time, he didn't pull away immediately.

One of Danny's hands found its way underneath his shirt, smoothing over his flat stomach. Sam gripped the side of his best friend's face and breathed out, passing the high between them as their lips mushed together. It was nice.

Really nice, actually. Sam was feeling very calm about the whole experience, practically watching it from outside his body on another plane. Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was the comfort of being right next to his best friend, but Sam felt at ease.

Also pretty horny, because hot DAMN was Danny doing something with his tongue. He kept licking at the seam of their lips like he was trying to taste the smoke escaping from the sides of their mouths. 

Sam sucked on Danny's lower lip, making it dark and swollen. He then pulled back to catch a breath and look at his bandmate.

What a sight Danny was, with his long hair flowing around his shoulders, kissed lips, and heavy lidded eyes. Not to mention the blissed out expression on his face.

"Mmm, that is nice, and all we've even done is kissed."

"No, I watched you earlier, remember? I'm pretty sure that counts towards the... the sex."

"Oh, yeah," Danny remembered with a dopey smile on his face. "I liked having you watch me, it was hot. I haven't cum like that in a while."

"Wanna do that again? I liked watching you. You can watch me too, if you want."

Danny nodded and leaned back in for another cannabis flavored kiss. They finished off the joint in between slow, heavy french kisses and dropped the roach in a marinara sauce container, now more occupied with making out.

Sam was in heaven, there was no other way to describe it. Danny's large, warm hands roamed all over his torso: pressing flat into his stomach, gripping his hips, smoothing down his shoulder blades and pinching his nipples. The feeling of his best friend's hair was smoother than silk in between his fingers, and it was so thick that he was able to grab handfuls of it just so he could hang on for the ride.

Sam should have known that, out of anyone, Danny would be the person who had him whipped. They kissed and they moaned and they dry humped, just a little bit, until they were so sleepy and contented that they passed out on top of each other. What a disappointment. 

//////////////

Sam woke up with a mothful of Danny's hair and a warm belly pressing on his erection. He smiled as hazy memories of the night before ghosted through his head: the pizza, the weed, the kissing, his newfound love interest.

He realized that he should probably spit out the hair in his mouth so that he wouldn't suffocate before him and Danny actually got a chance to have sex. Because he was pretty sure that hadn't happened last night. Pretty sure. It was kind of fuzzy.

"Hey, Danny, did we fuck last night?"

Danny groaned in response and pulled him closer, causing the drummer's own boner to rub against Sam's. How long had he been awake?

"No, no, I don't think we did. We could now, though."

Sam grinned. What an excellent idea! He rolled them over so that this time, Danny was lying on top of him.

They kissed, sloppy and sweet, musty breathes mingling in the air between them. Sam ran his hands up and down Danny's strong back, then traced the edge of his pants. He reached in between them to pull out Danny's co-

Jake busted through the door. "Hey! Which one of you took my sunglasses? I know you have them."

He paused for a minute to stare at their compromising position. 

"God dammit! Josh is gonna be so fucking smug, you couldn't have waited another year to shack up?"

Sam and Danny just smiled at Each other and went back to kissing. They'd get to sex eventually. And Sam was looking forward to it.


End file.
